Lillith Through the Looking Glass
by XxRo-ro-chanxX
Summary: Lillith is a calm, cool, and collected 19 year old, with a bit of a crazy side that rarely shows. With her whole family dead besides her idiotic cousin, she tends to keep a bit to herself. When she ends up in Wonderland, who will be able to win her heart?


**Chapter 1- Of Cabinets and Mirrors**

I sat under a giant oak tree, it's leaves a mix of orange and red. Around me, kids were running and laughing, shouting at each other and swinging on the many swings to be found in the park. However, I hear none of them for my Ipod was blazing in my ears. My foot tapped in time to the song Walking on Air by Kerli. It was a great song, and I almost listened to it everyday.

_Feel it,_

_Breathe it,_

_Believe it,_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_Go try,_

_Go fly,_

_So high,_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_You feel this_

_Unless you kill this_

_Go on_

_And you're forgiven_

_I knew that_

_I could feel that_

_I feel like_

_I am walking on air_

I opened my eyes and looked up to the sky. With a sigh I got up. The clouds were grey and cluttering together, symbolizing it was about to start raining.

Getting to the sidewalk, I changed the song.

_If I had a world of my own_

_Everything would be nonsense_

_Nothing would be what it is_

_Because everything_

_Would be what it isn't_

A rain drop hit my forehead. Looking up to the sky again, I saw a flash of light. "Oh great, a thunderstorm," I mumbled, picking up my pace. I was a block away from my house when it started to pour. Shoving my Ipod into my pocket I began to run.

_Sometimes the curiosity can kill the soul but leave the pain_

_And every ounce of innocence is left inside her brain_

_And through the looking glass we see she's painfully returned_

_But now off with her hear I fear is everyone's concern_

I fumbled for the key hooked to my belt and opened my front door. Stumbling inside I kicked off my sneakers and slipped on a pair of fluffy white slippers. Running a hand through my wet hair I began towards full length mirror in the bathroom, behind the sink.

Changing into my white bathrobe and black sweats I looked to see what the rain had done to my hair. It lay, dark brown and wet, just a bit passed my shoulders. It stuck to my face and my pieces of my chin length bangs fell over my hazel eyes. "I look like a drowned sewer rat," I groaned.

I glanced around the small bathroom. Spotting the comb on top of cabinet above the sink I rolled my eyes. "Stupid cousin. Why'd that idiot have to put it all the way up there?" I asked no one in particular. With a grunt I climbed up and onto the counter. I stood up shakily, grabbed the top of the cabinet, and leaned back slightly so I wouldn't hit my head.

I reached for the comb with one hand, biting my bottom lip. As soon as I grabbed it, one of the small doors opened. My hand, the one holding the wooden box, slipped. The other hand immediately let go of the comb, going behind me in hopes of breaking my fall.

A small squeak left my mouth and I squinted my eyes shut, waiting for the pain of impact. The hand behind my touched a smooth, cold surface. However, the feeling only last an instant for the surface vanished. I screamed, twisting my body sideways, to see myself slipping through the mirror.

Once my whole body was through, everything went dark.

"Ung," I groaned, sitting up and rubbing the back of my head. "That hurt." I looked around. Somehow I was on a bed. The room was green and white, with a desk, bookcase, and a closet. There were two more doors, one, I was betting, led outside of this room.

Rolling the green comforter off and getting up, I went to the closest door. Opening it I found a large bathroom decorated in green and white, with a pattern of clovers on the walls. "Well," I said after closing the door behind me, eyes wide. "you don't see a bathroom that big everyday. Anyways, let's see what's behind door number two."

Before I could even touch the handle of the door, the door itself swung open. I had to jump back to avoid getting hit, still keeping close to the archway. I was met with a broad chest, covered by a suit and tie, crossed by a belt, and framed with and open black jacket. My eyes wandered up to meet a pair of startling gold. The man was a little shorter than my cousin, but still a head taller than me. He had short bluish hair, the bangs of which were parted.

I stepped back, intimidated by his height and muscles. Now that I was able to get a better look at him I noticed he had several knives. With this new piece of information, I took another step back. "Wh-who are you?" I stuttered.

The man smiled. "I'm sorry, I must've startled you, but I thought you were still asleep. My name's Gray Ringmarc."

"Where am I and how did I get here?" I demanded, growing a bit bolder.

"You're in the Tower of Clover, in Wonderland. I was coming back from the hospital when I found you, passed out, on the steps of the tower. Now, who are you?" Gray asked.

I bit my bottom lip and just stared defiantly at him.

He must've realized I wasn't going to answer because he sighed. "Look, I know this must be scary for you, that I must be scary to you, but I want you to know that you can trust me." He looked at me dead in the eyes, his face full of sadness, and my heart lurched. "I won't hurt you."

With that all my walls came down. I looked at the ground and clasped my hands behind me. "I'm Lilith Courte, but you can just call me Lilly," I whispered.

There was a pause and I looked up to see Gray smiling at me. "Now, how did you get here?"

I blushed and looked to my right. I found a clock on the wall and stared at it, watching the seconds tick by. "I fell through a mirror," I said embarrassedly.

"So you are a foreigner." I looked at Gray again to see his eyes wide.

"What are you talking about?"

Gray cleared his throat. "Foreigners are people not from Wonderland."

My eyebrow rose. "Why do you keep saying 'Wonderland?' Wonderland is a place in a book by Lewis Carroll."

"Wonderland's a real place, and you're in it," Gray said. "There are five territories. Clover Tower, where you are right now, and Joker Forest are the only neutral ones. Though Joker Forest is dangerous. Heart Castle, Hatter's Mansion, and the Amusement Park are all at war with each other."

My eyebrow rose higher. "An amusement park?" I asked skeptically.

He shrugged. "Any way, I suggest you stay here. If you do, though, you'll have to meet my boss and the Clockmaker. That means getting dressed."

I looked down at my clothing and gasped. My slippers were gone… and so was my bathrobe along with my pants. I blushed, putting one hand over my bra and the other over my underwear. I met Gray's eyes with my horrified ones.

He chuckled before leaving the room.

I stood there for a second, in complete shock and embarrassment. "That jerk!" I screamed. Diving for the closet I opened the door to find it full of dresses. I picked one and slipped it on. It was white and went down to just above my knees. My shoulders were bare but the sleeves fanned out all the way down to my wrists, it was a good thing my bra was clear strapped. The upper part of it was tight and fit my body perfectly while the bottom was shaped like an upside-down tulip. The dress was completed by a green tie belt.

I tried to zipper the back but gave up. Looking at the bottom of the closet I found a rack of shoes. I slipped on a pair of greed flats with bows on the top. Going into the bathroom I brushed my hair. I parted my bangs the way I liked it and pinned up the side with less bangs with a green bow clip. Looking at my reflection I frowned at my wavy hair. I preferred it straight, but it'd have to do.

Leaving the bedroom I found, to my embarrassment and happiness, that Gray was leaning against the opposite wall waiting for me. "Jerk am I?"

I pouted and turned my back to him. Lifting up my hair I asked, "Can you zipper this for me, I can't get it."

I felt him walk close behind me and my heart skipped a beat. My cheeks darkened. "You're really asking a guy to zipper up the back of your dress?" he asked.

"Well you already saw me in my underwear!" I snapped. He chuckled and I stared at the green wall. He zippered me up then tied the belt in a bow. "Thanks," I said, turning around to find a blush on his face.

"I'm sorry about… earlier," he mumbled.

I smiled and his eyes widened. "It's fine; at least you didn't grab my a** like most guys would."

Gray blushed even brighter. "Th-they would do th-that?" he asked, shocked.

Shrugging I said, "Apparently the boys in my world are more perverted than the ones here. At school I always had random boys groping my butt when they walked by. It was a bit annoying actually. Not to mention they would sneak down into the girl's locker-room and open the curtains on girls changing. Happened to me a few times, too."

Gray shook his head, mumbling under his breath. "If people have seen you in you're underwear that often, then you must be older than you look."

I pouted. "I'm offended. I'm only 19 I'll have you know, and I've never done anything. The boys were just a bunch of perverted assholes, and it didn't happen that often," I snarled. "You act like that was the first time seeing a girl in her underwear. You must be a lot younger than you look."

"I hope you're not calling me old. I'm only 21, and that was… the first time." His cheeks reddened again.

Mine did too. "Oh," I mumbled. This was embarrassing.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Gray began walking down the hall. "Come on. Let's go introduce you to Lord Nightmare."

I jogged to catch up with him. "'Lord?'" I asked.

He nodded. "He runs Clover Tower, but don't be deceived by him. He's really lazy and doesn't do any work. I have to do all of it, and make him take his medicine."

I giggled. "I take it you're the second in command here."

"I am."

We reached a door and Gray opened it. "What? I'm working!" a male voice shouted frantically. I peeked around Gray's arm to find a man about my age sitting behind a desk. He was dressed in a suit and tie. His jacket, which was open, had gold trim. Grey hair, the bangs of which, parted in the middle, longer than the back covered his head. He was pale, too, sickly pale. One of his grey eyes, the right one, was covered by a black eye patch with gold trim.

_He looks… weird. I mean, who has grey hair and eyes? Wait a minute, who has blue hair and gold eyes?_ I thought, looking from the man to Gray. _Wonderland, huh? Not exactly how I imagined it when I read the book, but I guess the weird genetics here account for something._

The man cleared his throat, gaining my attention. "I do not look weird," the man mumbled.

I jumped back, immediately realizing what had happened. I pointed to him, my hand shaking. "Y-you! My mind! Agh! My worst nightmare has come true!" I screamed. "No! My mind is no place for someone to rummage around in! I don't even want to imagine what embarrassment this will cost me! No one should read my mind, it's bad enough that I have to!"

Gray stared down at me in shock. I backed up into the wall and slid down to the floor, rolling my self into the fetal position. Rocking back and forth I mumbled things to myself like, 'this can't be happening to me,' or 'I will never be able to live peacefully again.'

"Are… you ok Lilly?" Gray asked worriedly.

"My mind is contaminated, not that it wasn't before, which is why I don't want anyone to read it, but this guy can, and now I'm not safe, I have to leave, but how far can he read minds, does he know all my thoughts from birth to present, even I don't know all on them, this is insane, he is insane, I am insane, this is a dream, no, a nightmare, I have to wake up," I whined, making no sense at all. I had gone into a metal breakdown.

There was a sigh and I glanced up to see the mind-reader walking towards me. "It's alright, I promise I won't read your mind anymore," he whispered. "My name's Nightmare Gottschalk, what's your's?"

I glared at him and he flinched. "Why don't you read my mind and find out?"

He looked hurt. "I won't since it apparently frightens you. I don't want to hurt such a beautiful girl." My glare softened and I began to sniffle. Soon tears started to pour down my cheeks. "There, there. Don't cry. It's alright." Nightmare patted my head unsurely.

After a few seconds I calmed down and wiped my face. "Thanks. My name's Lillith Courte, but Lilly is fine," I sniffled.

Nightmare smiled. "I'm glad to see you're fine now." He stood up and helped me get to my feet. "You're a foreigner right?"

I nodded.

"I told her everything," Gray said.

Nightmare looked at him. "What about 'that' and the other 'that?'"

Gray shook his head.

My face twisted into one of not comprehending. "What are you talking about?" I asked them.

Nightmare explained, "Here in Wonderland, everyone will come to love the foreigner. It won't be love at first sight, but it will definitely happen." He grinned. "It seems that Gray here is already starting to like you."

Gray blushed madly. "Lord Nightmare!" he hissed.

I giggled. "Aw, how sweet. I love you too, Gray." If possible, his face became darker. Turning to Nightmare I added, "I don't get what you mean by everyone falling in love with me. That's not possible. I mean, I'm not pretty at all, and I don't have an interesting personality. There's nothing about me to love."

Nightmare smirked. "I beg to differ. You're beautiful and by what I've seen so far, you have an amazing personality. I'm starting to believe I'm already head over heals in love with you."

I blushed. Gray cleared his throat. "I'm going to see the Clockmaker now. Come on, Lilly."

**Sorry, but Alice isn't in this story. :( I might have her come in later, though! Well, please R&R, it'll make me happy! :)**


End file.
